Science, Studying, Sports and The Solar System
by TheRAF-Doctor
Summary: Sherlock has been sent to boarding school for the year while his parents sort out 'family problems' but what happens when he meets, Lucy, Jamie and John. Is everything finally fitting into place and for once is Sherlock going to have friends?


**Hello there, RAF-Doc here so this is another new story as seen as I can never keep up with anything and because I deleted my old one I thought it was time for school!Lock. The ideas are streaming off for this and chapter 1 is already being worked on as I type, so while I think of more ideas for my other story The Clash I give you the prologue for Science, Studying, Sports and... the Solar System? Enjoy **

* * *

**Science, Studying, Sports and... The Solar System?**

Prologue: 

The thoughts of four very different people

Sherlock POV:

"SHERLOCK, MYCROFT GET DOWN THESE BLOODY STAIRS NOW!" The screech of my mother could be heard in the rather large London household. Yawning I shuffled down the stairs baring a crisp white shirt and grey trousers. Our mother stood holding out two blazers clearly one for each of us; I reached out and took mine for St. Peters, a mundane boring place I was being shoved into for the year.

I met my brother on the way back up the stairs; I gave him a slight shove earning a grimace. I smirked and ran up the rest of the flight before arriving at my room and closing the door with bang, I started the rush to gather all of my precessions for this school. God this was going to be a very long and tedious year.

* * *

Lucy POV:

The yells of my father up the stairs was just enough to make you fall out of bed in the morning. I rolled over on the floor picking myself up before quickly changing into my new school uniform. I ran downstairs to pick up some laundry off my mother before rushing back up the stairs to finish packing. I was half way through when I had stepped outside to find my brother staring at me.

"Move it, Rat" I said grabbing the jacket of the banister and removing myself off the hall and back into my room. I just couldn't wait to get away from Geoff he was driving me up the wall on more than one occasion. But I was not looking forward to going to school; I was in for a very long year with a bunch of snobby brats.

* * *

John POV:

Harriet was throwing another strop about going to school. It was driving me insane, mother shouting random nonsense to shut my sister up, my father not being here and Harriet just being a brat and this was all happening at the breakfast table. I groaned and stood up, taking my plate which had once bore toast, I traipsed into the kitchen and dumped it into the sink before retreating to my room as the two girls or should a say a teenager and a grown woman continued to fight.

Slipping into a white shirt and grey pressed pants I looked myself over making sure I looked alright for the new roommate I would meet today. Ugh this was the worst feeling ever, the churning of nervousness and excitement of leaving and a new adventure. I couldn't stand it, I packed the rest of my already heavy trunk with the hope it would pass the time. I wonder what this year is going to be like.

* * *

Jamie POV:

Okay, Okay she is utterly mad! There I've said it, it's bloody 5.30am and that bitch has stormed into my room demanding I give her money. She can get lost, I refuse to give her money if she wasted this month's allowance and she doesn't have enough to top her stupid phone... AGAIN! I think we yelled quite loudly, as father was not impressed with us at breakfast.

I cleared up after breakfast and rushed upstairs to start changing into the school uniform for St. Peters. I liked the colours; they always fascinated me the mixture of grey and white. I have no idea why they just do. I wonder what the year will be like, with all new lessons to try and stuff maybe even a little friendship. Oh who I'm I kidding no one ever wants to touch me let alone be a friend, I just need to finish these studies and then I can actually get a life.

* * *

**Reviews, faves and following is hugely appreciated and it also means you get given a free cookie of your choice**


End file.
